As this type of measurement device, a system for testing a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) signal receiver using a large number of RF signal testers is conventionally known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
This system of the related art includes a large number of signal generation devices and signal analysis devices, and transmission characteristics and reception characteristics of a device to be measured can be measured using a large number of RF signals.